Unholy Trinity
by Camille1704
Summary: Random role-play conversation (may turn into multi chapter)


**So, this is a conversation that came up spontaneously when two of my twitter friends ( gleekedbaby, aka Quinn, desirousread, aka Santana) and me ( camille_1704, aka Brittany) decided we should be the Unholy Trinity and started role-playing. The fragment of the beginning was taken away because there was not role-play there. It may be a little messy because, well, it's a three-people twitter conversation, so, yeah, it's a mess. But still, I tried my best to put it together : )**

**I thought it was really funny and I wanted to share it here : ) enjoy!**

* * *

**Brittany:** so... colud you tell me if any of you is my girlfriend now? Santana?

**Santana:** You're a rainbow right? You can mix anywhere that means with anyone *wiggles eyebrows* *cough* threesome *coughs*

**Quinn:** *shows picture of Chord Overstreet*

**B:** hahaha I'm bicurious. And… *looks at the picture* OH. MY. GOD… But you can't mix with boys because you're Lebanese. Cute boys with nice abs like Chord are for me and Quinn.

**Q:** haha

**S:** Hey! I resent that. *hmp*. I'm just appreciating every species that surrounds me. :)

**B:** Yep, but the only straight you are is straight up bitch. So no Chord sex for ya.

**S:** dang gurl! Why hit me hard with that? Well ok. Guess I'm just gonna be just straight with you then, huh? ;P

**Q:** I'm straight and I slept with Santana.

**B:** college experiences. It's ok, you're forgiven. I'm just sorry I couldn't join because I was dating Sam.

**Q:** a threesome ;) wanky.

**S:** Sam's a douche, he can't treat you right... Look what happened to Quinn. She turned to me. ;P

**Q:** excuse me?

**S:** oh come on Q, you know only this *presenting self* made you see stars that even Berry can't reach ;)

**Q:** yeah you're probably right *blushes*

**S:** So spot on, Britt-Britt!

**B:** Quinn turned to you because she missed her boyfriend/teacher. She bitch-slapped you too, remember? Have you apologized for that Q? Wait… Rachel can fly?

**Q:** sorry Santana *looks down*. Rachie can fly *winks*. We totally need Rachel.

**B:** Quinn... you're so thinking about Faberry. Wanky.

**Q:** maybe I am ;)

**S:** Yeah! She hasn't apologized… Though she kinda made it up to me... twice, may I add. ;) But I knew you had something with the hobbit. Wanky, Q. We totally need Rachel.

**B:** Pezberry too? What about me?

**S:** it's ok Q, we can totes just enjoy ourselves together if you know what i mean. ;) Britts, Rachel can't fly.

**Q:** Yeah I totally know what you mean ;)

**B:** what? :( But Quinn told me she could! I want her to teach me because I wanna become a flying unicorn. Q, you lied to me?

**Q:** no Britt, Rachie can fly.

**B:** then Santana is lying, why would you lie to me Santana? You want to keep Rach to yourself? You forgot about me?

**Q:** nobody is taking my Rachie from me.

**S:** w-what no babe! You know you are the one for me, I made a promise, remember? *links pinkies* *glaring at Quinn*

**Q:** what promise, love birds? *glares at Santana*

**B:** don't fight girls, please. You JUST apologized.

**Q:** *bitch-slaps Santana*

**B:** Quinn! NO! Santana, don't even think about it. *grabs her hands*

**Q:** *laughs*

**S:** *tries to bitch-slap back* Let me go, Britt!

**B:** No, I won't.

**Q:** badass Santana.

**S:** you're lucky, Fabray. *smirks*

**Q:** I'm lucky since I've seen your body. *smirks*

**B:** Quinn, don't laugh at her or I'll let her go. You don't want her to go all Lima Heights on you. It's not nice.

**Q:** I'm not scared of her *bitch-slaps Santana*

**B:** DON'T FIGHT! *cries*. You both promise me you won't be fighting again. Else, Rachie won't come. *sniffs*

**Q:** Rachie won't come?

**B:** Not if you keep fighting. She's gonna love that you're fighting over her and will start bragging. You don't want that… *sobs*

**Q:** I'll stop, Sorry Sanny *hugs Santana*

**B:** too late, I'm sad now. *keeps crying*

**Q:** Britty… *feels bad* I won't fight, promise. *hugs Brittany*

**B:** Santana? *sobs* Quinnie stopped fighting, will you stop fighting too? *sniffs*

**S:** aww babe come here *hugs tightly and kisses forehead*. You too Q, come here…*opens arms* *hugs Quinn*

**Q:** *hugs both*

**B:** thanks girls for not fighting :) love you :)

**S:** I think I'll go to sleep, it's late…

**B:** okay, dream with unicorns Tanny :) Q, I have to take a shower, so I gotta go too...

**B:** unless you wanna come and help me Quinnie... Sometimes I forget if it is the shampoo or the rinse cream that goes first, you know… *feels confused*

**Q:** A shower with me? Wanky. I can help ;)

**B:** Bye Tanna, I'm gonna have a shower with Quinnie :) Let us know if you find Rachie :)

**S:** whoa, whoa, back off Q! She's mine! Britt, just let Q help you with the shampoo not washing you, k? Be back later. Mwah!

**Q:** I'll try Santy, Okay B.

**B:** k, I'll go alone so you won't fight anymore... You'll both help me some other time :) *kisses cheeks and goes* Love!

* * *

**A/N: **This may or may not turn into a multi-chapter, drabble-y thing depending on our future conversations, so I can't promise anything. Thanks for reading! Love you :)


End file.
